


Fallen For You

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amadeus is a fallen angel, F/M, Faerah is a witch, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She didn't think that by taking him under her metaphorical wing, he'd take her under his literal wings later on.





	Fallen For You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was just me getting a prompt out of my system. Well that and the fact that my baby liked the idea so I wrote it, posted it and dedicated it to him.

**-♥︎-**

The witch looked down at the small thing that seemed to have been crying all night. If she wasn’t nocturnal she’s sure that she’d have gotten frustrated by the incessant noise. She tucked her wand into her boot as she examined the human like specimen. His inky black hair was not like that which she’d seen around the village where she made her home, nor was it like those of the neighbouring villages either. The infant kept crying and it became quite a ruckus. If the villagers came to investigate and saw her with this tiny human, they’d think the worst. Faerah wasn’t one of the malicious witches of her time, but she’d done some questionable things that made the townspeople weary of her presence.

She grimaced, pulling the hat off her head and handing it to the small infant who immediately stopped crying. It took her a few seconds to assess that it was a male looking at her with watery eyes. She smiled fondly as she did a round around the male. She saw two little wings on his back as inky black as his hair.

“Well I’ll be damned,” she laughed softly to herself, the male ducked his head, hiding it behind the hat and peering over slightly to keep his eyes on her. She smiled, tenderness present in the action, as she regarded the youngling.

“Do you have a name dear prince?” She asked him, crouched down at his level. He only blinked his eyes at her which she assumed to translate to that he did. Biting her bottom lip she let out a soft sigh.

“C’mere little one, let's take you back to my cabin.” She stood up, brushing off her dress that had collected dry leaves and dead grass when she’d crouched. The young thing still didn’t budge, his gray eyes wandering over the female with curiosity and acceptance. He liked her. She would do.

The little one placed the hat next to him on the ground before slowly and shakily getting up before taking the hat back in his grubby little hands. He looked up to see the woman staring at him with adoration. He pouted a little before readjusting the situation, now letting one hand hold the hat while he reached out with the other to hold the woman’s hand.

**-♥︎-**

It had been 5 years since Faerah had unofficially adopted the little fallen angel that had been basically left at her doorstep. He was still very much a shy and quiet 7 year old, but at least now he spoke when prompted and even went to school with the local children who knew better than to bully him for being different. No one wanted to know what his guardian was capable of.

It was a Saturday morning where Faerah and Amadeus were in the kitchen, the 7 year old doing his homework while she flipped through her spell book for a potion to help one of the townswomen who was trying to get pregnant.

“Faerah,” the young boy spoke up, his gray eyes flickering up to the witch’s violet ones. She had become so attuned to his voice only speaking up when something was wrong when he was a child that she felt her heartbeat spike in fear even now when he opened his mouth.

“Yes sweets?” She asked softly, pushing her glasses to her head as she listened to him intensively. The corner of his lips curled up slightly as soon as he got her attention.

“This one,” he pointed at the question in his workbook. She put her glasses back on as she got up and made her way to his side of the table. She bent over his shoulder looking at the English question.

Her pale pink hair gently brushed against the young boy that he subtly nuzzled against the soft strands. He took in the subtle scent of peaches and citrus that was authentically Faerah. It was calming really.

It didn’t take Faerah long to realize that Amadeus called her over to look at his answer to the question rather than help him with it. Her heart swelled at his answer and she dropped a short kiss to the top of his head. She was fond rereading the answer. 

The question asked the simple question of which parent children liked better. Her little one’s answer to that question was that he didn’t like either, he liked his Faerah. He went into detail about why exactly he liked his Faerah and why she was better than having a mom or a dad.

“That’s a very mature answer sweets.” She ruffled his hair and moved away. He wanted to whine at the loss of her body heat near him, but he remained quiet. Instead, he put his head down and kept working on the other questions for his other subjects. To others Faerah’s answer would seem very dismissive, but that was the nature of her praises when it came to the fallen angel.

“Are you going out again tonight?” the young boy asked as he saw the witch walk around the cabin placing things in a basket. She hummed softly in acknowledgement. He sighed and let a small smile grace his lips. Honestly if he really wanted, the prince could reveal his true form to her, but he enjoyed having her dote on him. He had neer gotten this sort of treatment in the underworld with his parents more preoccupied with his elder siblings while he was never really allowed to make friends.

“I have to go to Joshua’s house tonight because his mother is trying to have another kid. Can you believe it? You’d think she’d stop at 5. She can’t take care of another one. Not to mention her husband barely does anything. On several occasions I’ve seen that sleazebag with several men at a pub getting handsy with the waitresses.” That was the other things about Faerah. She didn’t treat Amadeus as if he was 7. She treated him as an equal. Sure he picked up some bad words that got him in trouble, but Faerah didn’t really care. In her opinion the villagers coddled their children too much. That isn’t to say that Faerah doesn’t coddle her little angel, but she also knows that in order to live with her, he couldn’t be too sheltered nor too exposed.

“Can I come? It’s boring without you in the cabin.” He began pushing papers into random books.

“Amadeus Lockheart, if I see that your science papers are in your math book I am taking away your cuddling privileges.” Amadeus always thought that it was severely creepy that even without looking at him Faerah knew exactly what he was doing. Nonetheless he took the time to put the papers in the right books to make sure that he could keep his cuddles. How cruel does one need to be to take away _ cuddling _!

“That didn’t answer my question,” he pouted slightly while her back was turned to him.

“Wipe that pout off your face, I’ll only take you if you finish all of your work.” Suddenly there were a flurry of papers being heard as Amadeus eagerly looked through the work doing his best to finish it. Faerah chuckled to herself. Cute.

**-♥︎-**

Amadeus cursed when he heard the front door shut downstairs. He had skipped class and flown home to avoid his shitty high school mates. Elementary and even middle school was a breeze since no one dared to cross paths with Faerah. It all got more complicated when everyone was filtered into a larger high school for the whole surrounding area. Of course the only day that he skips his guardian comes home.

“Amadeus, get your ass downstairs right now.” Faerah bellowed through the house. He grunted and tossed his book aside, making his way down the steps to where a livid Faerah stood with her hands on her hips. That wasn’t all though, she had three very frightened boys behind her who Amadeus knew very well. Hell they were the reason he was home.

“Hey Fae,” he said casually as he tucked his hands into his pockets, curiously eyeing the high schoolers behind the woman. He wondered if he should take a risk and check her out. To her he was just the little fallen angel that she had saved that fateful day 14 years ago, but what she didn’t know was that Amadeus was probably much older than her given that he was immortal. Shifting his appearance once he arrived in the mortal plane was truly a curse since when it came to his age in human terms, he was no older than a 2 year old. That being said as he grew up, the ability to shift between his original form and human form became easier.

“Don’t hey Fae me! How long were you gonna wait to tell me that these brats have been harrassing you? I told you that high school is a shitty time and if you need me to set anyone straight to tell me immediately.” She was fuming to say the least. How dare anyone touch _ her _Amadeus. Sure he seemed cold hearted but that was because no one ever took the time to get to know him.

The three boys behind Faerah began whispering and the fallen angel already knew what they were talking about. He really needed to stop confiding in Kaneki, that loud mouth jerk.

“What was that?” Faerah asked, turning on her heel to pierce her gaze through each of the boys. Honestly, if Amadeus didn’t have some sort of reputation to uphold, he’d have already wrapped his arms around Fae and calmed her down. She was terrifying when provoked. He’d know; she’d turned him into a duck for 24 hours the first time he came home late from a party in the town square. She meant well though and that’s all that mattered to the young man.

The boys all looked at each other and Amadeus wondered which one of the three would be dumb enough to say something. If they thought Faerah was terrifying then he was a nightmare.

“I said that I didn’t know Amadeus’ bitch was even hotter that he says she is, especially when she’s mad.” Faerah was ready to rip the bold kid a new one, her eyes glowing a neon violet as she took calculated steps towards the highschool students. She was about to open her mouth but was interrupted by a dark chuckle, one that sent a shiver down her spine in both fear and arousal. There was no one else in the room with her and the high school kids besides Amadeus and had anyone else come in, she would have heard. She turned to him and he was looking down, his gray hair covering his face. Faerah faltered for a second.

“You think that you can come into _ my _ home, make a pass at _ my _ Faerah and I would just _ let _ you? You are gravely mistaken. She’s scary, but me? I am the demon from your nightmares. I am worse than any petty creature you’ve seen in your pathetic mortal dreams.” Amadeus began raising his head, his usual gray eyes a piercing red as he began to grow. He was already taller than Faerah on a normal day, but right now he almost reached the ceiling. His build getting bulkier than what it used to be, but not in an overdone fashion. If you asked Faerah, he looked good; _ really _ good _ . _

She was intrigued by this form, his wings had grown as well, resembling more like the angel wings they were supposed to be. She knew that it was probably in her best interest to calm him down, but the kids needed to learn a lesson. As she admired his physique, she found herself drowned with thoughts she should most certainly _ not _have about the man she’d raised for almost 14 years now.

**-♥︎-**

Almost 5 hours later found them lying on the couch as usual with his head in her lap as she read a book, glasses perched on her small nose as her free hand combed through the other’s hair. Amadeus let out soft grunts every few seconds to show her how much he appreciated the small bit of attention she was paying him. The male was back in his normal form as well, resting contently as he remembered scaring the absolute crap out of the boys.

“You aren’t going to school starting tomorrow.” Faerah said after several moments of silence. Amadeus only cracked his eye open the slightest bit and shrugged.

“‘Kay. Would rather stay home with you anyways,” he yawned, shifting his position slightly as he buried his face into her stomach and sighed softly. He wasn’t joking. He would rather be where Faerah is than be somewhere where she wasn’t. “What are we doing tomorrow?” He looked up at her only to see her already staring at him, bottom lip tucked between her teeth as her eyes were glassy.

“Faerah?” He suddenly felt panicked and got off her lap, instead crouching on the floor in front of her, his hands cradling her face as he waited for her answer. He didn’t understand why she was upset, why she was acting like this is the last evening they have together.

“After this evening, we gotta leave this village Ames,” she smiled sadly. He looked just as crestfallen as her. He didn’t care that his previous bringing up was in the underworld, in his time here on earth, he was raised in this small village with Faerah as his only companion when times get rough. He couldn’t bear to leave this place, not because of his ties to it, but hers. Because of him, she was giving up her quiet life.

“I’m sorry, ‘m so sorry,” he mumbled as he buried his face in her lap, the folds of her gray dress absorbing his tears as he let them out. He felt an overwhelming amount of gratefulness towards her and her selflessness. She cared for him so deeply that she was willing to give up things she was familiar with. The witch only laughed softly as she carded her fingers through his hair.

“Don’t cry pretty, you need to pack. We’re leaving tonight,” she said softly. He nodded, but didn’t move as he held her for a little longer. 

**-♥︎-**

Settling in a place far from that village was probably the toughest thing for both of them. Places outside of that small realm were far less supportive of supernatural beings which meant that they were subjected to discriminatory behaviour, gawking, being pushed around but at the end of the day they had each other. Ask either of them and they’d tell you it was only the fact that they weren’t alone that made things that much easier to deal with. 

It took them almost a good 5 years to make a name for themselves, to be settled and make enough of a living to provide for the small family of 2. More than the physical changes over the last 5 years, was the subtle changes in their relationship.

After that first evening when Amadeus decided to show off his true princely form, Faerah struggled with herself. She wasn’t supposed to see him in the way that she had begun to see him in. She even went as far as trying to distance herself from him, but he was not having it. Finally the Fallen Angel prince explained everything to her. He had been sent to the mortal plane to find a suitable princess to bring back to the underworld so that he can take over if anything happens to the royal lineage down there. He also explained that he really wouldn’t be missed if he didn’t come home. 

_ “But your family?” _

_ “I don’t care, you’re my family. Remember when I said that having a Faerah is better than having either a mom or dad? I meant it.” _

So over the last 5 years they slowly rebuilt their relationship, even though there really wasn’t much to rewrite. They had an unconventional child, guardian relationship from the get go, so it wasn’t much to rework.

Soon they were sharing soft kisses after working all day at their little apothecary, the faintest of touches and just basking in the warmth of each other’s arms. Most of the time Amadeus was in his princely form, leaving Faerah in awe as he easily did tasks that she would always use spells to accomplish.

**-♥︎-**

It was finally the weekend, meaning that their little shop was closed. It was supposed to be a lazy morning, but the soft sounds of pleasure coming from the bedroom did not at all sound like a lazy morning. Faerah was in Amadeus’ lap as her lips were locked with his, their tongues tangling together. He was leaned back against the headboard, his dark wings encased the female against him, shielding her from the views of anyone who tried to peek through their windows. Although they didn’t need to have eyes to know what they were doing as long as they had ears. The witch’s moans were anything but quiet and with nothing to drown out the sound of skin on skin, it was obvious what was going on.

“I must admit, you have stamina,” Faerah panted softly as she pressed against her lover after their fourth round. He chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head and tightened his grasp on her.

“I didn’t wear you down did I princess?” He carded a hand through her hair, his heart swelling at the fond purr that the pink haired female let out. She shook her head. If she was being honest she almost forgot what it meant to be tired with the way that he skillfully guided her through her multiple orgasms.

“Do you think with all that consommation that we will be able to have our own little one?” She asked, her voice quiet. They had talked about it for the past two years when they slowly began to explore the smaller details of their relationship, exploring the intimate touches.

“I’d hope so. I can't wait to have a little you running around the house. Can you imagine? She’d be absolutely adorable and would call you mama and me dada. It would be nice if she got your temper, you’re pretty calm.” Faerah whacked his chest affectionately at his words and he laughed. They both knew that his temper was much better than hers.

“I’m glad I took you in that night.”

“I’m glad you did too baby.”

“We need to tell your parents.” Amadeus groaned and pulled his lover against him closer. 

“It’s too early to talk about my parents you minx.”

“Technically, I w-“ And before she could utter a word, Amadeus silences her with his lips. Damn this woman he loves.

**-♥︎-**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
